Serena's new life
by Guardian Knight of Saturn
Summary: [M]Hehehe! I am not going to say much about this one, you'll need to read it . I will, however, say that it's a SMLotR Crossover. Enjoy Minnasan, Uranus knight. P.S! This is my first fic, so please no flamming. You are welcome to mail me with comments
1. Character guide

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me.  It belongs to Naoko 
    
    Takeuchi and DIC and neither does Lord of the rings.  
    
    Authors name: Ring lord
    
    Title: Serena's new life
    
    Time:  Alternate reality 
    
    This is a Darien, inner and outer scouts / Serena break up fic.
    
    Since English is not my native language, please do not flame me for 
    
    grammatical and/or spelling errors there might be. 
    
    Thank you!!. 
    
    Character Guide
    
    The royal Moon family
    
    Travis Moon     Prince and first knight of the sun (The god Apollo)
    
                    Age 25, is Serenity's and Selenity's oldest brother.
    
                    Lives in LA, with the Royal Moon family.
    
    Andrew Moon     Prince and First knight of the moon (The god Artemis)
    
                  Age 23, is Travis' little brother and big 
    
                  Brother to Serenity and Selenity.
    
                  Lives in LA, with the royal family.
    
    Serenity Moon Queen of Earth, moon and the sun and sailor 
    
                     (The goddess Luna)
    
                  Age: 21
    
                  Scout of the moon and cosmos (AN: She is the moon right)
    
                  Lives in LA with her older brothers, little sister,
    
                  fiancé, and her future children. 
    
    Selenity Moon Princess and the sailor scout on the sun. 
    
                     (The goddess Selene)
    
                  Age: 18
    
                  She is little sister to Travis, Andrew and Serenity.
    
                  Lives in LA with the others.
    
    Renea Moon    Neo-Princess Selenity of crystal Tokyo. 
    
                  Age: 11
    
                  And Sailor Chibi-Earth.
    
                  Daughter of Queen Serenity and the Princes of Earth. 
    
                     (AN. I am not going to tell you who she marries)
    
                  Lives in LA... (AN: yeah, yeah you get the idea I hope)
    
                  Is deeply in love with the prince of Andromeda.
    
    Rene Moon     Neo-Princess Serenity of crystal Tokyo.                            
    
                  Age; 9
    
                  And sailor Chibi-Moon.                               
    
                  Daughter of Queen Serenity and the Prince of Earth
    
                  She has a very big crush on the prince of the Elision, 
    
                  one of her mother's closest allies.  
    
    Takeo Moon            Son of the Queen and Prince of Earth. 
    
                     (Carries the Crystal Sword Earth) 
    
                  Age; 13
    
                  Oldest brother to Renea and Rene.
    
    Royal Terran Family
    
    Terra Madison       Princess and sailor senshi of Earth 
    
                           (The goddess Gaia)
    
                        Age; 21
    
    Michael Madison            Crown prince and first knight of Earth
    
                        Age; 24
    
    Generals of the moon
    
    Galen Morrison      Leader of the moon Generals
    
                     (General of earth and the winds)
    
    Rick Pederson Second in command of the moon generals 
    
                     (General of water and truth)
    
    Jake Pederson Third in command of the moon generals 
    
                     (General of time and darkness) 
    
    Drake Thompson      Fourth in command of the moon generals 
    
                     (General of death and revolution) 
    
    Generals of the Sun
    
    Derrick Solar       Leader of the Solar Generals 
    
                           (Guardian General for princess)
    
    Adam Sutherland            Second in command 
    
                           (General, Guardian and trainer for Prince 
    
                              Takeo of the Moon)
    
    Ashe Backer         Third in Command 
    
                           (Guardian for Neo-Princess Serenity Rini)
    
    Logan Kensington    Fourth in command 
    
                           (Adviser to the prince Apollo of Sun and Moon) 
    
    Leader of the knights of the Sun, Moon, Earth
    
    Keith Anderson      Leader of the Moon knights 
    
                     (Carries the moon sword Excalibur)
    
    Ray Montgomery      Leader of the Earth knights 
    
                     (Carries the sword of Earth)
    
    Damien Parker Leader of the Sun knights 
    
                     (Carries the sword of heat) 
    
    Generals of Earth
    
    Kevin Ross          Leader of the Earth Generals 
    
                           (Generals of power and strength) 
    
    Jason Scoot         Second in command 
    
                           (General of heat and fire)
    
    Nathan Stanton             Third in command 
    
                           (General of thunder and stars)
    
    Zachary Williams    Fourth in command
    
                           (General of ice and knowledge, and Serenity's chief intelligence)
    
    The scouts of the universe 
    
    Sailor Universe            Leader of the senshi and Serenity's Adviser 
    
    Sailor Star         Second in Command
    
    Sailor Nova X       Third in Command
    
    Sailor Titan        Fourth in command
    
    Sailor Andromeda    Princess of the land of Andromeda
    
                        Age; 13
    
                        She is deeply in love with prince Takeo,
    
                           and often dreams about him, and is annoyed 
    
                           that he doesn't notice it.  
    
    Knight Polaris             Prince of the land of Andromeda
    
                           (Carries the sword of destruction)


	2. Prologue The Legend

This is my first fan fiction and hopefully not my last. So since
    
    English is not my native language, please do not flame me for
    
    Grammatik and/or spelling errors there might be.
    
    Thank you!!.
    
    Prologue
    
    The legend
    
    6000 years ago...
    
    It all began with the forging of the rings of craft. 19 great rings
    
    with the power to serve and protect the royal families of the Moon,
    
    Sun and Earth. 3 were given to the royal moon family itself, 7 to
    
    the mighty people of the sun and the 9 remaining rings, to the prince
    
    and his guards of middle Earth. But they were all deceived, for
    
    another and even greater ring was forged. In the land of Mordor in the
    
    fires of mount doom. Forged the Dark Lord Sauron, ruler of all evil
    
    forces in the Universe, in secret a master ring, and into this ring he
    
    put all of his power, his cruelty, his will to dominate all life forms
    
    and kingdoms, one ring to rule them all. One by one free kingdoms
    
    fell to the power of the ring, and for 4500 years there raged a war
    
    in the universe. But there were some who wouldn't surrender. A last
    
    Alliance between the Moon and Earth, soldiers marched with great
    
    resolve to the land of Mordor and on the slopes of mount doom they
    
    fought for the freedom of the universe.
    
    But the power of the ring could not be undone. It was in this moment
    
    That all hope had fated, what Isildure, son of the Earth King took up
    
    his father's sword, The Terran sword, and charged against Sauron and
    
    won. The ring passed to him, for he did not have the "heart" to destroy
    
    it.  And evil was allowed to live on.
    
    But the ring betrayed Isildure and things that should not have been
    
    forgotten, were lost. And for 1400 years the ring lay on the bottom
    
    of the sea of Serenity; just outside the Moon castles walls, in the
    
    beautiful garden. During that time the smiths of the silver alliance
    
    made 27 very special and very powerful swords. Eight were given to
    
    the knights of the inner and outer planets. Six were given to the
    
    royalties of the sun. Five were given to earth and seven to the moon.
    
    But one day the ring was found by a young princess, whose heart and
    
    mind would be changed forever. Her name was Princess Selenity of the
    
    sun, young sister to princess Serenity of the moon, and slowly
    
    Selenity became wicked and evil. Her parents did not know what to do
    
    and hoped what she would go back to being herself again. But she
    
    never did, and when given the offer from another evil woman by the
    
    name of queen Metallia, who promised her great power if she joined her
    
    in war against the Silver Alliance, she did and to the Negaverse and
    
    Mordor she was known as Chaos. A hundred years later the history was
    
    Allowed to repeat itself, only this time the Moon kingdom lost.


	3. Chapter 1 No longer a princess, but a q...

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me.  It belongs to Naoko 
    
    Takeuchi and DIC and neither does Lord of the rings. It belongs to 
    
    some American producer, SO PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME!! 
    
    Authors name: Ring lord
    
    Title: Serena's new life
    
    Time:  Crossover between sailor moon and Lord of the rings
    
    Rate: PG13
    
    This is my first fan fiction and hopefully not my last. So since 
    
    English is not my native language, please do not flame me for 
    
    Grammatical and/or spelling errors there might be. 
    
    Thank you!!. 
    
    Serena's new life
    
    Chapter 1
    
    No longer a princess but a queen
    
    She was staring out the window at the beautiful garden at her house, 
    
    in Los Angeles, California, as the tiny drops of rain poured down 
    
    outside. She was thinking back to a time, 5 years ago, when she lived 
    
    with her family and friends. 
    
    Flash back 
    
    "Usagi you are stupid!! How can you be the moon princess? You stupid 
    
    klutz!" Sailor Mars yelled.
    
    "Do you think that you could actually be on time, just for once, huh 
    
    Usagi?" Minako asked.
    
    "Rini could have been killed, and what do you do? You sit around 
    
    playing video games. Darien said disgustedly. "That is why I broke up 
    
    with you, because you are so immature."
    
    "We don't want you as leader anymore. Can you understand that? 
    
    Koneko." Sailor Uranus said in a most insulting way. 
    
    "Fine!!! Like I want to fight with you guys. You are so weak, that you 
    
    can't even take care of a mere youma. How do you expect to protect me 
    
    when you can't even fight on your own? Will you tell me that?"
    
    "..." The scouts didn't respond, because she was right. They were too 
    
    weak to handle these youmas by themselves, and that made them frustrated. 
    
    "Just as I thought. It is a pity that the princess of the moon has 
    
    such weak guardians." And with that she turned around and left.
    
    End flash back. 
    
     One of the fist things she had done when she 
    
    got here had been to change her name from Usagi Tsukino to Serenity 
    
    Moon. Then she had enlisted in school and finished her high school. 
    
    There, she had met the friends and family she had now. 
    
    "Sigh." 
    
    "Hey Serenity are you alright?" 
    
    "I am fine Michael, just thinking back to old times, nothing to be 
    
    worried about." She replied.
    
    "Are you sure? You know that we will always be here to protect you,
    
    right?"
    
    She turned and gave him a smile. "I know Michael, but I am still 
    
    wondering if I did the right thing."
    
    "Serenity they betrayed you. You know just as well as I do that that is 
    
    unforgivable, and that they need a lesson."
    
    "I know, but what if they need help?" 
    
    "Then send some knights to help them. But I still don't think they 
    
    deserve it."
    
    "I know, I know."
    
    "Bye the way Jason called. He wanted to hear if we still want to come 
    
    over tonight. It is your birthday after all."
    
    "What did you tell him?"
    
    "I told him that we did."
    
    "Perfect, the only question is what will I wear?" Serenity thought out 
    
    loud. 
    
    "May I make a suggestion?"
    
    "Yes Michael you may." Serenity responded. 
    
    "The white satin gown you bought last month. It really is pretty on 
    
    you, you know."
    
    "Michael you really do know how to make a girl wanted."
    
    "Maybe that is why I asked you to marry me. For you deserve only the 
    
    best, my sweet Serenity." Michael said as he turned her around and 
    
    kissed her passionately.
    
    "Michael not now, we have a party to attend to remember. However, 
    
    after the party...." Serenity didn't get to finish as Michael once 
    
    again placed his lips over hers in a sweet kiss. 
    
    Tokyo, Japan:
    
    As Serenity and her fiancé made them self ready for the party, there 
    
    was another attack in the city of Tokyo. The sailor senshi where 
    
    fighting an enemy that had showed up only a few days after Usagi, had 
    
    left Japan. And this new enemy didn't use magic but brutal force to 
    
    gain what they wanted. People had seen trees being taken by these 
    
    monsters. Every time there had been a fight the scouts had been hurt very
    
    badly and it took forever for the wounds to heal. 
    
    "I sure am glad that Serena isn't here to fight these monsters." Mars 
    
    said. 
    
    "Yeah, but we really could use some help with these guys." Minako 
    
    complained.
    
    "I feel so weak against this enemy." Uranus sighed.
    
    "I know what you mean but if only could find out whom and what they 
    
    are." Ami said while typing on her mini computer. "WHAT!!!! How can 
    
    this be possible?" Ami said in disbelief.
    
    "What?" Rei asked, while limping towards Ami.
    
    "Those monsters are humans!!"
    
    "What? How can they be humans?"
    
    "According to my computer they are 60% human and 40% monster."
    
    "Oh man I wish that Usagi was here then she could heal them. Saving us 
    
    a lot of trouble killing these guys." Hotaru said with sad eyes. 
    
    "Yes, but sadly we have only our self to thank for her not being 
    
    here right now. Just because we couldn't keep our mouths shut long 
    
    enough for her explain why she was late. Instead we had to hear it 
    
    from Luna and Artemis after she had left..."
    
    "...us to sit here bleeding to death." Said Rei disgusted. "Not to 
    
    mention that she deserves what we said."
    
    "You haven't learnt a thing, have you Rei? You still think that  you're 'Miss perfect'. 
    
    Well guess what, you are not. In fact, when it comes right down to it, I 
    
    think that you are the one who is to blame the most for our princess running 
    
    away." Said Michiru while tears of sorrow streamed down her cheeks. 
    
    "Don't you dare pin this on me Michiru, you and Haruka are just as 
    
    responsible for that. You were the ones to start yelling at her 
    
    in the first place."
    
    "Yeah but you didn't hold back, did you Rei. None of you inners did, 
    
    and now she is gone and probably never coming back. All because you 
    
    always had to yell at her, pointing out her mistakes instead of 
    
    supporting her."
    
    "Hey she is a stupid klutz who can't even spell her own name right." 
    
    Mako said.
    
    "Shut up!! How can you all say this? If it hadn't been for her we 
    
    wouldn't even be here. No we would be doing some crazy queen's orders. 
    
    Hotaru said crying. "None of you deserve to see her again after what 
    
    you did. Instead of standing there arguing, we should try finding a way 
    
    to get her back. But no, it is much more 'fun' standing around yelling 
    
    about whose fault it is. Well, I can tell you that you are all to 
    
    blame, and until you are done, I am not a part of this team. I am 
    
    going to try and find her and you had better not interfere. You will 
    
    just scare her away again." And with that Hotaru turned around and 
    
    left them staring shocked after her. 
    
    "Hotaru wait!" Setsuna yelled after her. "I am going to help you in 
    
    finding our princess. It is obvious that the others aren't interested 
    
    in finding her, so we will not tell them it's our doing, okay?"
    
    "Okay Setsuna-mama."
    
    Serenity's house LA:
    
    "Serenity, are you ready yet?" Michael asked as he entered the bed 
    
    room. 
    
    "Yes I am." Serenity replied as she turned to face him. 
    
    "Wow. You look absolutely gorgeous." 
    
    "How many people are there going to be anyway?" 
    
    "Oh about seventy people have been invited, I think." Michael said. 
    
    "Are we leaving?"
    
    "Yes. We are."
    
    "Wow, Usagi-chan sure has changed. But who is that guy with her, I 
    
    thought she and Darien are a couple." Hotaru asked Pluto, while 
    
    watching them through the gates of time. 
    
    "Yes, Hotaru they are. And I don't like this either, but after what the others 
    
    and I did to her, I am not sure if this is the real time at 
    
    all. I just hope that she can forgive us for what we did." Pluto said 
    
    shamefully, with tears shinning in her eyes. 
    
    "Well I hope that she returns soon, otherwise there won't be a team 
    
    when she does."  Hotaru said. 
    
    "I know what you mean, the others are about ready kill each other." 
    
    Setsuna agreed. 
    
    "Setsuna-mama, there sure are a lot of people. What do you think is 
    
    going on?" Hotaru asked.
    
    "Well from the looks of it, I would say it is birthday party." She 
    
    replied.
    
    "Setsuna, aren't we going to take a look inside." Hotaru said more as 
    
    an order, then a question. 
    
    Setsuna wielded her time staff and the image changed to the inside of the 
    
    house. 
    
    The two scouts gasped at the sight that met them. Because some 
    
    male guests were dressed in some sort of uniform that none of the 
    
    scouts had seen before. Others were dressed in tuxedo's with no trace 
    
    of uniform at all and some just carried a sword.
    
    "Ladies and gentlemen," One of the men said, "let's give a warm 
    
    welcome to the main character for tonight. Her Majesty, Neo Queen 
    
    Serenity of the future crystal Tokyo."
    
    Once again, the two scouts gasped. They could not believe what they 
    
    were hearing. As the crowd continued cheering her on, Hotaru and Setsuna 
    
    left the time gate to go and tell the others what they had discovered.
    
    Serenity's birthday party went on until late evening, when the last of 
    
    the guests went home. But as Serenity and Michael left the manor, 
    
    Justin, one of the Intel officers, came to talk to her. 
    
    "Queen Serenity, I must speak with you, it is urgent." Justin said, as 
    
    he approached them. 
    
    "Justin we thought that you had gone home for the night." Serenity replied. 
    
    "I had, but Intel just told me that we are getting very strong energy 
    
    signals from Japan and China."
    
    "Energy signals. What kind of energy?"
    
    "Negative energy my queen." Justin replied. 
    
    "Alright, at the meeting, 1 o'clock." Were the orders Justin received. 
    
    At the meeting Serenity her family and their Generals where discussing 
    
    the energy signals coming from Tokyo. Kunzite was strongly convinced 
    
    that it was the Negaverse that were responsible for the energy. 
    
    "Serenity if it is the Negaverse that is behind these energy signals 
    
    we must act upon them before they grow too strong." Said Tarvis, her 
    
    brother, and prince of the Sun. 
    
    "I agree Serenity. We cannot allow our enemies to grow too strong." 
    
    Allan, first knight and general of Saturn said. "We have to strike 
    
    them now. The dark lord Sauron is well known for his cruelty and will 
    
    to dominate."
    
    "I was hoping that my fight with Galaxia was going to be my last 
    
    until the war with the Black moon." Serenity sighed. "I don't like 
    
    sending people to fight what might be their final act. But in this 
    
    case I see that it is absolutely necessary. Gentlemen, we will be 
    
    leaving by the end of the winter and by that time I want some 
    
    information on this enemy. What we are up against, who they are and 
    
    what they want." 
    
    "Yes my queen." Kunzite said. 
    
    A month later:
    
    "Serenity, we have discovered who and what they are." Jason 
    
    (Jadeite) said, as he entered her office.
    
    "Please enlighten me." she replied in a serious tone. 
    
    "They come from the Negaverse, their monsters are based on positive 
    
    energy." 
    
    "Meaning what?" Serenity asked.
    
    "That they are 60% human and 40% monster. Their intelligence is of the
    
    average human's, but their strength is of a Negaverse general's." Jason 
    
    replied.
    
    Serenity looked thoughtful for a moment, then said. "Here is the list 
    
    of people who are going to Japan. Just so you will let them know, okay."
    
    "Sure I will." Jason said leaving the office.
    
    Three months later:
    
    "Rick, come on we are going to be late." Terra yelled. 
    
    "Hold your horses, I am coming." Rick yelled back. They were leaving 
    
    for Japan, to fight the armies of the Negaverse. "Explain to me one more 
    
    time why we have to go all the way to Japan, just to fight some stupid 
    
    monsters (AN: Youmas), Terra." 
    
    "Sigh! We have to go because there are these really bad people trying 
    
    to destroy our world, and it is our duty to stop them from doing so." 
    
    Terra replied exasperated. 
    
    "Yes I know that, but why can't we move them here. It will be easier, 
    
    not to mention cheaper for us." Rick replied smartly. 
    
    Terra just shook her head at Rick's comment. 
    
    "Okay I am ready to go." Rick said as he entered the hall. 
    
    "Finally." Terra mumbled. 
    
    Tokyo, Japan. 
    
    Darien, the inner and outer scouts was having another meeting at Rei's 
    
    temple. The subject was, as it had been for the last five years, Usagi 
    
    and the enemy they where fighting with. Over the last six months, the 
    
    enemy had become stronger and more brutal. As a result, the scouts 
    
    found out that they desperately needed help in fighting this enemy. 
    
    But there was no one who could help them. And now as the latest, 
    
    Ami and Hotaru had been hospitalized with serious injuries. 
    
    "We need help, and we need it fast." Haruka said. "Setsuna I don't 
    
    care about your duties to time and the time stream; I want you to find 
    
    Usagi right now."
    
    "Haruka, I can't. You know that."
    
    "Oh come on, we are being slaughtered here and all you can think of is 
    
    your stupid time stream!" yelled Haruka. 
    
    "Setsuna, if we don't win against this enemy there is not going to be 
    
    a future to live for." Michiru said. 
    
    "Bring her here right now." Makoto demanded.
    
    "No, I can't! She has shielded her self with the power of the 
    
    crystal." Setsuna replied. 
    
    The other scouts gasped, and Rei had a sad look in her eyes. 
    
    "Then there is no way of getting her here, is there?" Darien asked. 
    
    "No, I am really sorry but she doesn't want to be found." Setsuna 
    
    said. "I can see her through the time gates, but I can't get a fix on 
    
    where she is.
    
    "We should never have yelled at her." Makoto said.
    
    "I'll tell you what I shouldn't have done. I shouldn't have listened 
    
    to those damn dreams!!" yelled Minako as she put her hands to her head. 
    
    "Dreams??" Haruka questioned. 
    
    "What dreams are you talking about, Minako-chan." Michiru asked 
    
    dreading the answer. 
    
    "Dreams I did not think I could have. Dreams were Usagi killed Michiru 
    
    and me.
    
    "I had those dreams too." Rei Said. 
    
    "She killed us with the crystal." Makoto said shamefully, that she 
    
    could dream something like that. 
    
    As for Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna, they just broke into sobs. They 
    
    could not believe that they, of all people could betray there princess 
    
    like that. It hurt so much just to think of it that. Michiru just curled 
    
    up like a little child, and sobbed herself into unconsciousness. 
    
    "What are we going to do now that we know that it isn't our fault what 
    
    happened back there?" Minako asked between sobs.
    
    "I don't know but of we are going to discus this, we might as well 
    
    have a sleep over, so we can talk in private." Rei said. 
    
    "Alright we'll all meet back here at seven." Setsuna said, as her tears 
    
    were coming to an end.
    
    Haruka looked at the sleeping Michiru, lying on the floor next to her. 
    
    "Haruka if you don't want to wake her, you can just leave her here to 
    
    sleep." Rei said. 
    
    "Thanks Rei. She really hasn't gotten very much sleep lately. She has 
    
    been having nightmares about when Usagi-chan left. She really has been 
    
    taking this hard. The same goes for Hotaru. They can't believe that 
    
    she is gone, and in fact neither can I. Considering all those thing we've 
    
    been through, for us to just go and do something like kicking out the 
    
    only person that meant the world to us."
    
    "Haruka don't blame yourself. We didn't do it on purpose. And if she 
    
    is anything like her old self, she will forgive us, I know she will. 
    
    That girl has such a big heart, that the whole universe can fit in 
    
    there, twice. Remember the first time you and Michiru came here, Ami, 
    
    Mako, Minako and I didn't trust you, but Usagi did." Rei said, as 
    
    tears once more, started to shimmer in Haruka's eyes.
    
    As the two girls left, Michiru was tossing in her dream world, 
    
    remembering things about the past.  
    
    The Silver Millennium, Planet of Neptune.
    
    "Noooo!! I will not marry somebody that I haven't even met before.
    
     What if I don't like him and he's probably going to be a jerk too, 
    
    just like all the other prince's in this universe." A fifteen year-old 
    
    princess of Neptune yelled at her mother. 
    
    "Princess Michiru, you will marry him and that is final." Her mother, 
    
    Queen Marisa replied. 
    
    "Dad!"
    
    "Yes my dear." 
    
    "I cannot believe this is happening. You of all people should be doing 
    
    what is best for me, not for some stupid prince. And by the way I 
    
    already have a boyfriend, thank you very much." Michiru replied, 
    
    turning starry-eyed.
    
    "Well then, you are just going to have to break up with him because 
    
    you are getting married." Her mother replied.
    
    "What!!!! You are possibly the worst witch in this solar system." 
    
    Michiru Yelled furiously. 
    
    "THAT IS ENOUGH!! You are getting married to this 'prince' and that is 
    
    final." King Poseidon yelled. "And you don't talk to your mother like 
    
    that, do you understand young lady?"
    
    "If I am going to marry this prince, then I would rather be dead. And 
    
    I will talk my mother like that when you are treating me like I am 
    
    something that you can give away for free."
    
    "Go to your room now young lady. I have had enough of your attitude to 
    
    last a life time." 
    
    "I hate being a princess, and I am going to kill myself if have to 
    
    marry him." And with those final words Michiru turned around and left.
    
    "Do you think we are doing the right thing?" The queen Marisa asked. 
    
    "I don't know. The king of Mordor is threatening to destroy the Silver 
    
    Alliance, unless the lords of his kingdom marry the princesses of 
    
    the Silver Alliance." The king replied.
    
    "I know that. But I still can't believe that we are sacrificing our own
    
    daughter for peace."
    
    "Neither can I. However, the last time we said no, to the king of 
    
    Mordor, there was war for 4500 years."
    
    "I wish that someone would come and help us defeat this evil force." 
    
    Marisa said.
    
    Michiru lay in her room crying tears of sorrow. She knew very well 
    
    why, and who she was going to marry, because the princesses of Mars, 
    
    Venus, Mercury, Uranus and Pluto had the same problems. And they were 
    
    too ashamed of them self to tell their real boyfriends about it. Not 
    
    that that  could do anything about it, they weren't even knights. But still 
    
    Michiru hoped that her lover had some special power to wipe that 
    
    prince of Neptune out once he got here.
    
    The dream ends.
    
    "No!" Michiru shouted as she woke up. She was sweating, and her chest 
    
    felt tight as she started to cry tears of lost love. 
    
    She didn't know why she was crying, but the pain in her dream was too 
    
    much for her to stand. Her heart felt empty. Like she had never felt 
    
    love before. 
    
    "Michiru are you alright? We heard you screaming." Rei said, as she 
    
    and Minako entered the room. 
    
    Beep, beep, beep went Rei's communicator. "Mars here."
    
    "Rei we've got a monster down at the mall and we need help fast." Jupiter 
    
    said.
    
    "We are on our way. There's an attack down at the mall, let's go." Rei 
    
    said taking out her wand. 
    
    "Mars star power, make up." Rei yelled.
    
    "Venus star power, make up." Minako yelled,
    
    "Neptune planet power, make up." Michiru yelled.
    
    "Mars star power."
    
    "Venus star power."
    
    "Neptune planet power."
    
    "Teleportation!!!" shouted the three girls at the same time. 
    
    Down at the mall the fight was already at an end, Jupiter and Pluto 
    
    had been taken out very fast by the monster and Uranus barely holding 
    
    out, being the only one there fighting. 
    
    "Okay little girls, it is time to say bye bye." The monster sneered.
    
    "Neptune Deep submerge, attack!!" Sailor Neptune yelled.
    
    "I am the warrior of fire, and in the name of Mars you are going down." 
    
    Sailor Mars yelled
    
    "I am the warrior of love and beauty, and in the name of Venus you are 
    
    going to pay for hurting these people." Sailor Venus yelled.
    
    "Invited by a new age, I am the warrior of water and truth standing 
    
    gracefully, and in the name of Neptune you are going to pay for 
    
    hurting my friends." Sailor Neptune said angrily.
    
    "Ah, more brats to play with I see; well how nice. Let's see if you can 
    
    take this." And the monster sent an arrow of black energy after 
    
    Neptune. 
    
    "Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranus yelled sending her most powerful attack towards the monster.
    
    It didn't even touch the monster. 
    
    "Grrrr" Uranus said gritting her teeth.
    
    "Sword of Earth and Wind, Uranus Wind attack!!!" yelled a new voice.
    
    "Sword of Water and truth, Neptune water attack!!!" yelled a second 
    
    voice. As the attacks went straight for the monster, turning it to 
    
    dust faster then the scouts had ever seen before. The two other 
    
    monsters that were there stepped back in fear, while looking up to see 
    
    to men dressed in full armour standing there glancing at them, while 
    
    their swords started to glow, powering up to another attack. 
    
    "Uranus Power...!!" One of the men yelled as blue and white beam shot 
    
    towards the monster.
    
    "HAHAHA" the monster laughed as the two men joined them.
    
    "You think this is funny, don't you. I didn't get to finish, remember. 
    
    ...seek and destroy!!" 
    
    The two monsters turned quickly to dust as the two men holstered their 
    
    swords.
    
    "Are you ladies alright?" questioned one of the men. 
    
    "Yes we are fine, but who are you." Minako asked. 
    
    "I am the general of earth and wind, first knight of Uranus." The man 
    
    replied, as he showed them the sign on his cape.
    
    "And I am the general of water and truth, first knight of Neptune." 
    
    The second man said and showed them his sign too. 
    
    "Knight of Neptune?" Sailor Uranus said. The scouts looked at each 
    
    other and then back toward the two knights, but they were gone. 
    
    "Where did they go?" Minako cried.


	4. Chapter 2 A knight to remember

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me.  It belongs to Naoko 
    
    Takeuchi and DIC and neither does Lord of the rings. It belongs to 
    
    some American producer, SO PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME!!! 
    
    Authors name: Ring lord
    
    Title: Serena's new life
    
    Time:  Crossover between sailor moon and Lord of the rings
    
    Rate: PG13
    
    This is my first fan fiction and hopefully not my last. So since      
    
    English is not my native language, please do not flame me for 
    
    Grammatical and/or spelling errors there might be. 
    
    Thank you!!
    
    Chapter 2
    
    A night to remember
    
    Later that night, sleepover at Rei's:
    
    "... and then he just pointed his sword at he monsters and they turned 
    
    to dust, just like..." Minako stopped.
    
    "Like what? Minako." Makoto asked. 
    
    "Like Usagi-chan used to do with her scepter." She continued. 
    
    "How about watching a movie?" Setsuna asked, changing the subject. 
    
    "Okay, but what?" Rei said. 
    
    "I know a romantic one." Michiru said.
    
    "Since when do you like romantic movies?" Haruka asked. 
    
    "I have always liked romantic movies Haruka." Michiru replied. 
    
    "Oh" said the other girls.
    
    While Haruka placed the DVD in the player and Rei and Minako went to the 
    
    kitchen to get snacks and soda for them to eat, Michiru couldn't help 
    
    thinking of the "Neptune Knight". 'I wonder what he really looks like' 
    
    she thought to herself, causing her cheeks to turn a little red. None 
    
    of the other girls noticed it; they where caught up in the movie. When the 
    
    movie ended, Michiru and Rei were already a sleep, and on their way to 
    
    dream land. 
    
    Minako sighed. "Well so much for a scout meeting, huh?"
    
    "Yeah, I guess you're right Minako." Makoto said. "Oh by the way you 
    
    never told me how those to guys looked like." 
    
    "There was not much to see, since they wore full armour." Minako 
    
    replied.
    
    "You mean just like in those movies about the middle ages?" Setsuna 
    
    asked.
    
    "Yes except that these guys had a cape on as well." Haruka explained. 
    
    "It actually was a little romantic."
    
    "What do you mean?" Makoto said slightly annoyed because she didn't 
    
    get to see them. 
    
    "I mean the way they saved us. They just showed up out of the thin air 
    
    and took care of those monsters like they where nothing." Haruka said.
    
    "Just like a prince, who comes to save his beloved princess from the 
    
    'Evil king of Mordor'." Setsuna said starry-eyed.
    
    "Don't let your emotions get the best of you now. You can dream all 
    
    about 'prince charming' later, Setsuna." Makoto said. 
    
    "Oh, and what is that supposed mean? Are you saying that I can't fall in 
    
    love, just because I have to watch the gates of time?" 
    
    "No I am not. I am just saying that it is better to dream than to say it
    
    out loud." Makoto defended herself.
    
    "Let's not start to argue now, please. I really want to get some 
    
    sleep." Haruka said.
    
    "Okay." The other girls replied and went to sleep. They were all 
    
    very tired after a long day. And fighting those monsters made them 
    
    even more tired since it took more energy. 
    
    As they slept, memories from a time long ago crept into their minds, 
    
    and soon they all dreamed about a time where each of them had love, 
    
    and their own 'prince charming' all to themselves.
    
    Rei's dream:
    
    "Excuse me princess, but would you like to dance?" 
    
    A pleasant voice asked to Princess Rei. 
    
    She turned around to face a handsome young man standing there. 
    
    "..." Rei was tongue-tied. She just stared into his eyes.  
    
    "Y-yes I would love to dance." She said shyly. "May I ask what your 
    
    name is?" 
    
    "Lord Jadeite, my lady." He replied, taking her arm and leading her to the 
    
    dance floor. 
    
    To the young princess of Mars this was a dream come true. Being only 14 
    
    years old she had never danced before, because nobody would ask a child 
    
    to dance. At least that is what she thought everybody was thinking. 
    
    She had taken dance lessons along with the other princesses at the 
    
    'Lunarien School of Dancing', But to dance to her favourite song, that 
    
    was different. She felt loved and she liked this new feeling. 
    
    Princess Rei and Lord Jadeite danced the whole evening and into the 
    
    night. Her parents didn't have the heart to ruin her evening by
    
    telling her that it was time for bed. And that night princess Rei 
    
    received her first kiss ever. The other princesses all thought the 
    
    same thing: you are going to give us the details in the morning, Rei. 
    
    The dream ends:
    
    Haruka's dream:
    
    Princess Haruka of Uranus was very sad. She had also been engaged to 
    
    a Dark Lord, and she didn't like it one bit. 
    
    She couldn't understand why her own parents would engage her to some 
    
    Lord of Darkness. 
    
    "Ah there you are, princess. I have been looking for you all morning."
    
    "Galen!" Princess Haruka yelled, happy that her love had returned 
    
    for her. "I am so glad that you are here."
    
    "I am glad to see you too." Galen replied, kissing her lightly. 
    
    "So how was the trip?" She asked, taking his hand.
    
    "Good, except that I have some bad news for you." 
    
    "What?" asked Haruka, dreading that he was going to leave her. 
    
    "Beryl and the Negaverse have declared war on the Alliance, and 
    
    the kingdom of Mordor has sided with her. The king of Mordor has been 
    
    married to queen Beryl's daughter, Chrysallia. But it gets worse, 
    
    Princess Serenity's sister has also joined them." Galen explained. 
    
    Haruka was choked. She never thought that Selenity would betray them for 
    
    the Negaverse or the kingdom of Mordor. "What are we going to do, 
    
    Galen?" she asked.
    
    "Fight I guess."
    
    "There is something I have to tell you Galen. I... My parents have 
    
    engaged me to a Dark Lord of Mordor." She looked at him. He didn't 
    
    even look shocked. 
    
    "I know Haruka." He replied quietly. "Your parents told me even before 
    
    they told you. You see, after the last war with Mordor, at the peace 
    
    signing, the leaders of Mordor demanded that their nine kings should be 
    
    married to the princesses of the Silver Alliance. The Alliance didn't 
    
    have an alternative but to accept the demand." Galen explained.
    
    "Then with this new war I guess the whole deal is off, right." Haruka 
    
    said.
    
    "Yes it is." Galen replied kissing her again.
    
    Dream ends
    
    Kingdom of Mordor:
    
    It was an evil place. An evil so strong and cruel that it would make 
    
    all the enemies the sailor scouts had faced pale in comparison. 
    
     The Dark Lord Sauron was slowly growing stronger once again. 
    
    Commanders were preparing themselves to, yet again, try to conquer the universe.
    
     For the past 5 years evil forces had tried the same with no luck. But in 
    
    Mordor the Sailor Scouts were not underestimated. Mordor was the 
    
    combination of all Evil forces in the universe. All the enemies that 
    
    the scouts had faced in the past 6 years had been coming from there. 
    
    Beryl, Ann and Ali, The Death Phantom, Death Busters, Nephenia and 
    
    Chaos. And they had all been defeated except two. Beryl had survived 
    
    the power of the Silver Crystal and Chaos had just been left with Galaxia's body 
    
    and had returned home to their master. They had been humiliated and now 
    
    they wanted their revenge. 
    
    "My Lord, we are ready to send a group of orch's to attack the human 
    
    world." An orch said, bowing. 
    
    "Launch the attack now!!" boomed the voice of the Lord.
    
    "Yes my Lord." Replied the orch and left the throne room. 
    
    "Those Scouts will die and their pathetic world with them. They will 
    
    all become servants of Darkness."
    
    "My Lord, if I may make a suggestion?" One of the commanders asked.
    
    "You may, Commander."
    
    "Instead of killing them, why not turn them to our side, and use them 
    
    against the world that they protect?" The commander replied. 
    
    "How will you do that?"
    
    "I have noticed that they are emotionally weak at the moment. Filling 
    
    them with dark energy would be very easy."
    
    "Make plans for it. And report back to me when they are ready."
    
    "Yes my Lord." The Commander replied and left the room, pleased that 
    
    his idea had been found useful.          
    
    At the hospital:
    
    Hotaru woke up gasping for air looking around the room to see if 
    
    anyone was in there along with her and Ami. Ever since the battle, 
    
    where she and Ami had been injured, she had been having this strange 
    
    feeling that somebody was watching the two of them. 
    
    She shivered. As cold breezes sent chills up her spin, she snuggled
    
    deeper into the covers of the bed. 
    
    "Saturn." A deep sneering voice said. She turned around fast. Looking 
    
    in the direction from whence the voice came. 
    
    "W-who is there?" she asked. 
    
    "Saturn." The voice said again. 
    
    "Show yourself, now!" Hotaru yelled.
    
    "Patience child, why don't look at your friend instead. She needs a lot 
    
    more help then you do." The voice laughed.
    
    Hotaru turned her head to see two monsters. One was looking at her, 
    
    while the other was cutting off one of Ami's arms, who was 
    
    screaming in pain, begging it to stop.
    
    "Your time is near Sailor Saturn." One of the monsters said.  
    
    "Saturn Sword of death, attack!!" A voice yelled. Hotaru, Ami and the 
    
    monster looked up to see, a young man dressed in full knight amour, holding 
    
    a large sword, with the sign of Saturn at the top of the handle. 
    
    "This is a hospital, not a fancy restaurant. And it is not polite to 
    
    hurt young and innocent young ladies, creep."
    
    "Who is that guy?" Ami said as both she and Hotaru turned starry-eyed. 
    
    "I don't care who or what you are but the kingdom of Mordor will 
    
    win." The monster yelled.
    
    "Not as long as I am around you won't." The knight replied. "SATURN 
    
    SWORD OF DEATH AND SILINCE DESTROY!!" He yelled causing the monster 
    
    to turn to dust immediately. The two girls just looked at him 
    
    flabbergasted. 
    
    "Who are you, and how did you do that?" Hotaru demanded. 
    
    "I am the General of death and revolution, first knight of Saturn." He 
    
    replied. 
    
    "KNIGHT OF SATURN!?!?" Hotaru shrieked 
    
    "Hotaru, not so loud or the nurse will just come and check on us. And 
    
    I don't know how to explain this wound." Ami said pointing at her arm.
    
    "Allow me to take care of that problem for you Lady Mercury." The 
    
    knight said. Ami frowned at what he said. 
    
    He took his sword and placed it at the end of her bed, holding it 
    
    like a crucifix wile mumbling, "Planet Saturn, heal all her wounds." 
    
    When he was done the wound on her arm was gone. 
    
    "When I snap my finger you will wake up." He said.
    
    "WAIT!" Hotaru said. "Tell me who you really are."
    
    "Who I am will be revealed to you soon, Princess Hotaru." And with 
    
    that he snapped his fingers and disappeared, as the two girls woke up.
    
    Two day's later Ami and Hotaru where able to leave the hospital. They 
    
    met up with the other senshi, Luna and Artemis at Rei's temple. 
    
    "We need to find out who those two knights are." Haruka said.
    
    "Three." Hotaru said. 
    
    "What?" Minako asked, chocking on a cookie.
    
    "Two day's ago Ami and I where attacked at the hospital. It was kind a 
    
    dream. At least that is what he said it was."
    
    Luna and Artemis looked at each other. 
    
    "And he also talked about something called Mordor." Ami said. "I must 
    
    say that it is very strange. My computer doesn't know what Mordor is."
    
    "It sounds like some kind of Negaverse thing." Michiru said. 
    
    Haruka frowned. Remembering the dream she had the night of the 
    
    sleepover. 
    
    Flash back
    
    "Beryl and the Negaverse have declared war on the Silver Alliance, and 
    
    the kingdom of Mordor has sided with her. The king of Mordor has been 
    
    married to queen Beryl's daughter, Chrysallia. But it gets worse, 
    
    Princess Serenity's sister has also joined them."
    
    End flash back
    
    "Haruka are you alright?" Michiru asked her cousin. 
    
    "Yes, just remembering something I dreamed the other night that is 
    
    all, nothing to worry about."
    
    "Oh, okay" Michiru replied not entirely convinced. But she decided to 
    
    let go.
    
    "We know what is going on, and who those knights are." Artemis said. 
    
    The girls and Darien looked at the two cats. 
    
    "Well spill it. We are dying here." Rei said sarcastic. 
    
    "Well... many thousands years ago..."
    
    Artemis' story:
    
    6000 years ago...
    
    It all began with the forging of the rings of craft. 19 great rings 
    
    with the power to serve and protect the royal families of the Moon, 
    
    Sun and Earth. 3 were given to the royal moon family itself, 7 to 
    
    the mighty people of the sun and the 9 remaining rings, to the prince 
    
    and his guards of Middle Earth. But they were all deceived, for 
    
    another and even greater ring was forged, in the land of Mordor in the 
    
    fires of mount doom. In secret forged the Dark Lord Sauron, ruler of all Evil 
    
    forces in the Universe, a master ring, and into this ring he 
    
    put all of his power, his cruelty, his will to dominate all life forms 
    
    and kingdoms, one ring to rule them all. For over 4500 years there 
    
    raged a war in the universe, some kingdoms freely surrendered to the 
    
    power of Mordor. Kingdoms like the mineral kingdom; to you it is known 
    
    as the Negaverse. But there where some who didn't surrender. A last 
    
    Alliance between the Moon and Earth marched with great resolve to the 
    
    land of Mordor and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the 
    
    freedom of the Universe. 
    
    Thousands of people had joined the kings of Moon and Earth in the 
    
    Battle. 
    
    But the power of the ring could not be undone. It was in this moment that
    
    all hope had fated, that Isildure, son of the Earthen king took his 
    
    sword and charged against Sauron and won. The ring passed to him, for he 
    
    did not have the "heart" to destroy it. And evil was allowed to live on. 
    
    But the ring betrayed Isildure and things that should not have been 
    
    forgotten, were lost. And for 1400 years the ring lay on the bottom 
    
    of the sea of Serenity; just outside the Moon castle's walls, in the 
    
    beautiful garden. During that time the smiths of the Silver Alliance 
    
    made 27 very special and very powerful swords. Eight were given 
    
    to the knights of the inner and outer planets. Six were given the 
    
    royalties of the Sun. Five were given to Earth and seven to the Moon.     
    
    But one day the ring was found by a young princess whose heart and 
    
    mind would be changed forever.  Her name was Princess Selenity of the 
    
    Sun, younger sister to princess Serenity of the Moon, and slowly 
    
    Selenity became wicked and cruel. Her parents did not know what to do 
    
    and hoped what she would go back to being herself again. But she 
    
    didn't, and when she was given an offer from another evil woman, namely queen 
    
    Metallia, who promised her great power if she joined her in war against 
    
    the Silver Alliance, she did, under the name of Chaos. And so, a 
    
    hundred years later, history was allowed to repeat itself.
    
    The girls sat there in stunned silence. "So you're saying that those 
    
    monsters we have been fighting come from Mordor." Rei asked.
    
    "Yes. That I am." Artemis replied. 
    
    "You said we had guardians?" Michiru asked. 
    
    "Had? You still have them. From what you have been telling they are 
    
    back. But the only one that can have brought the swords back to life 
    
    is Usagi. She is the only one strong enough to do it." 
    
    "You mean we get see to her again!?!" Minako squealed.
    
    "Not to mention, apologize to her for being so stupid." Haruka added.
    
    Land of Mordor:
    
    "Tendril step forward." The hissing voice of Sauron said. "Have you 
    
    finished your plan to capture those Sailor Senshi, yet?"
    
    "Yes, I have my Lord. And I must ask for the help of your kings, my 
    
    Lord." Tendril said.
    
    "They will assist you in your effort to capture those Scouts, but do 
    
    not fail me or your life is at an end."
    
    "I understand my lord. And I promise I will not fail you, my lord."
    
    "Go, now!"
    
    "Arhhhh, Senshi. To Mordor we bring you." 
    
    Tokyo airport:
    
    "Now all we need to do is get our luggage and get out of here." A 
    
    young man in his early twenties said. 
    
    "Cool it! We first have to go through customs, and that my friend takes 
    
    a lot of time here in Tokyo." A young girl said.
    
    "Ladies and gentlemen. Passengers leaving flight 285, please go to 
    
    customs checking at area H1-11."
    
    "See what I mean?" she added. 
    
    "Yeah you ought to know about that, since you were born here." The man 
    
    replied.
    
    "Yes I do. And the first thing I am going to do once we get settled 
    
    is going drink the best milk shake in the world."
    
    "Really and what might that be?" A man with blond hair said. 
    
    "Chocolate milkshake!" 
    
    "Oh" was the simple reply from the group.
    
    Tokyo game arcade:
    
    "Hi, Motoki." Minako cried as she, Rei, Ami. Makoto, Hotaru and Haruka 
    
    entered the arcade. 
    
    "Hi, Minako what can I get you girls to drink." Motoki asked. 
    
    "I think I would like a hamburger." Hotaru said. 
    
    "I would like a chocolate milk please." Minako added.
    
    "Just coffee for me thanks." Haruka said. 
    
    The girls had just taken their seats, by their usual table when a young 
    
    woman entered the arcade.
    
    "Rini!!" yelled Hotaru. The other girls turned around immediately to 
    
    see a girl looking just like Rini. The girl stopped and looked at them. 
    
    "No not really. My name is Renea; Rini is my sister and who might you 
    
    be." Renea asked looking at them. 
    
    "Don't give me that crap Rini." Hotaru said. "Anyway it is so god to 
    
    see you again. How is... your mother?" 
    
    "I am sorry but must be mistaken me for someone else. As I said before 
    
    my name is Renea Moon."
    
    At the mention of her last name, the girls looked disappointed.
    
    "Who are your parents?" Ami asked.
    
    "Serenity Moon and Michael Madison." She replied.
    
    "SERENITY MOON!?!?" the girls yelled at the same time, making a scene. 
    
    As they noticed how high they had yelled they looked away in embarrassment. 
    
    "Tell me, does your sister have her hair in two Meatballs?" Rei asked. 
    
    "Yes, and she also asks stupid questions like you do." Renea replied 
    
    annoyed. 
    
    "Why you little..." Rei said, but Haruka stopped her. 
    
    "We are sorry for all those questions. It's just that you remind us of 
    
    somebody we know." Haruka said. "Why don't you let me make it up to 
    
    you?"
    
    "Okay sure." Renea replied. "Sorry about calling you stupid, it is 
    
    just that the question was..." She didn't get to finish because there 
    
    was a loud scream out side the arcade. The girls looked at each other 
    
    and nodded. They where just about to leave to transform when...
    
    "EARTH ETERNAL CRISES MAKE UP!!" yelled Renea.
    
    The other senshi just stared at her. 
    
    'Wow she doesn't take this secret stuff too seriously' thought Hotaru.
    
    "Well aren't you guys going to transform." Sailor Earth asked. 
    
    "Yes but not here." Rei hissed at her.
    
    "Why not, is it a secret or something?"
    
    The others looked at each other, and ran out of the arcade and into an 
    
    ally to transform. 
    
    "MERCURY STAR POWER, MAKE UP!!" Ami yelled.
    
    "MARS START POWER, MAKE UP!!" Rei yelled.
    
    "JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!! Makoto yelled
    
    "URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!!" Haruka yelled.
    
    "SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!!" Hotaru yelled. 
    
    "Let's kick some ass." Uranus said. 
    
    "Yeah, but where is the monster?" asked Mercury.
    
    "You mean orch's don't you." Sailor Chibi-Earth said. "And I have got
    
    a very bad feeling about this." 
    
    "Huh?" 
    
    She turned her head from the other sailors and looked down the street.
    
    "Since you guys don't know what this is, you had better charge up now."
    
    "Then why don't you tell us what it is we are fighting!!" Mars yelled 
    
    at her.
    
    "Naazguel, ring wraiths" replied Earth. "They are shadows of darkness. 
    
    The nineteen dark lords that the princesses of the inner and outer 
    
    planets were supposed to marry during the silver millennium." At her 
    
    words the scouts gasped because they had all had dreams about the 
    
    past,  They all thought at the same time. 
    
    "I just wish that one of my mothers knights were here right now. It 
    
    would make me feel a lot safer." 
    
    Suddenly the street before them turned hazy and nine figures came into 
    
    view. 
    
    Earth gasped. And the other sailors just stood there. They felt as if 
    
    all their energy had left them as they struggled to stand. 
    
    "Keith, Drake where are you guys." Sailor Chibi-Earth thought out loud, 
    
    as the wraiths drew there swords holding them in front of there faces. 
    
    "Who?" said Haruka. 
    
    'Now I know how Usagi felt when she stood alone with Beryl.' Thought 
    
    Mercury
    
    "Let's show them who is boss." Sailor Mars said. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!!" 
    
    "URANUS WORLD SHAKE!!" yelled sailor Uranus. 
    
    "JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON ATTACK!!" yelled sailor Jupiter.
    
    "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!" yelled sailor Venus. 
    
    "Did we get them?" said Sailor Mercury.
    
    "Fools you cannot kill what are already dead." One of the wraiths said.
    
    "Why am I cold?" asked sailor Neptune who had just arrived along with
    
    Venus and Pluto. 
    
    "It's the feeling of death and helplessness." Earth replied. "We can 
    
    attack them just as much as we like. But we will never defeat them."
    
    "What are we going to do?" Sailor Saturn asked, looking at the wraiths. 
    
    "We can try a Sailor attack. That's never been tried before." Sailor 
    
    Earth replied. 
    
    They all gathered in a big circle, holding their hands as the wraiths 
    
    began moving towards them.
    
    "MERCURY STAR POWER!!" Mercury yelled
    
    "MARS STAR POWER!!" Mars yelled.
    
    "JUPITER START POWER!!" Jupiter yelled.
    
    "VENUS STAR POWER!!" Venus yelled.
    
    "URANSU PLANET POWER!!" Uranus yelled.
    
    "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!!" Neptune yelled.
    
    "SATURN PLANET POWER!!" Saturn yelled.
    
    "PLUTO PLANET POWER!!" Pluto yelled.
    
    "EARTH CRISIS!!" yelled Earth. 
    
    "SAILOR ATTACK!!" The attack hit the wraiths not leaving a scratch.
    
    "That is impossible." Sailor Uranus yelled chocked. 
    
    "No it is not. Not when it comes to Mordor and the powers of the rings 
    
    of craft." Earth said
    
    The other senshi looked at her with fear in their eyes, remembering 
    
    what Artemis had told them.
    
    "~ In the land of Mordor in the fires of mount doom. 
    
    In secret forged the Dark Lord Sauron, ruler of all Evil
    
    Forces in the Universe, a master ring, and into this ring he 
    
    put all of his power, his cruelty, his will to dominate all life forms 
    
    and kingdoms, one ring to rule them all~."
    
    "Hold it, in the name of Neo Queen Serenity, ruler of crystal Tokyo." A 
    
    male voice said.


	5. Chapter 3 Return of the moon princess

Authors name: Ring lord
    
    Title: Serena's new life
    
    Time:  Crossover between Sailor Moon and Lord of the rings
    
    Rate: PG13
    
    This is my first fan fiction and hopefully not my last. So since      
    
    English is not my native language, please do not flame me for Grammatical and/or 
    
    spelling errors that there might be. 
    
    Thank you!! 
    
    Chapter 3
    
    Return of the moon princess
    
    "Hold it in the name of Neo Queen Serenity, ruler of crystal Tokyo." A male 
    
    voice said.
    
    The scouts immediately turned around to face a group of people. Eight of them 
    
    were sailor scouts and the rest were knights dressed the same way but with
    
    different colours. (AN: meaning Blue for Earth, silver/white for the moon and 
    
    yellow for the sun.)
    
    "Usagi-chan!!" yelled sailor Venus happily. She looked around to see if she 
    
    could find her but without luck.
    
    "So the little queen has decided to join her friends in death." One of the wraiths 
    
    taunted. 
    
    "Where is the princess?" Sailor Uranus demanded. 
    
    "Why, can't wait to hear your death sentence?" one of the knight mocked her.
    
    Uranus gasped. "Usa-chan would never do that." She stammered.
    
    "She didn't think you would betray her either." One of the blue armoured knights 
    
    replied. 
    
    At his words the inner and outer scouts looked shameful. 
    
    "Was that really necessary, sire." The Neptune knight asked. 
    
    "Yes." The replied the Earth prince. "General Jadeite, they are all yours."
    
    "With pleasure sire." Jadeite replied. He could se the fear on Sailor Mars' face, 
    
    but it wasn't fear of him, but of the nine ring wraiths standing only metres 
    
    before him. Jadeite drew his sword and the other generals did the same. 
    
    "SWORD OF HEAT AND FIRE, ATTACK!!" He yelled as the attack hit the wraiths, 
    
    sending them back by several metres. 
    
    "SWORD OF ICE AND WATER, ATTACK!!" yelled Zoisite. 
    
    "SWORD OF POWER AND STRENGTH, ATTACK!!" yelled Kunzite. 
    
    "SWORD OF TIME AND DARKNESS, ATTACK!!" yelled Pluto knight.
    
    "SWORD OF DEATH AND REVOLUTION, ATTACK!!" yelled Saturn knight.
    
    The wraiths screamed as the attacks hit them. The only thing left was the clothes that 
    
    they had been wearing.
    
    "They didn't turn to dust." Sailor Mars exclaimed. 
    
    "They never do. They are shadows, spirits of darkness who are doomed to wander 
    
    around doing the biddings of the Dark Lord Sauron him self." Jadeite said.
    
    "Which reminds me, WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU DEAD, I KILLED YOU!!!?" Sailor Mars 
    
    screamed at him.
    
    "You think you could be a little louder? I don't think Canada heard you." 
    
    Rei's eyes were burning with rage but Jadeite just walked up to her and kissed 
    
    her. 
    
     She gasped and tried to pull away as he kissed her, but he held her tight and 
    
    she soon fell into it and sighed at the wonderful feeling of his lips on hers.
    
    "Are you still going to yell at me, princess?" he whispered in to her ear.
    
    "No" she replied as she snuggled into the warm of his chest. 
    
    The other scouts just stared at Sailor Mars. 
    
    "Rei are you okay?" Sailor Mercury asked. 
    
    "Yes Ami I am fine." Rei replied as she gazed into Jadeites eyes.
    
    "Alright love birds, that is enough." Kunzite said.
    
    "Yes sir." Jadeite replied. 
    
    Rei just looked at him disappointed. "Are you going to leave me again?" She 
    
    whispered as her eyes turned glassy with tears, threatening to fall. 
    
    "No! I am never going to leave you again, I promise." Jadeite said firmly. 
    
    Rei smiled at his words. The other scouts looked at the man, who seemed to be 
    
    the leader.
    
    "Where is Usagi?" Sailor Uranus demanded to know once again. 
    
    "Why, so you can all yell at her again?" Prince Artemis asked. 
    
    "NOO!!" the inner and outer scouts yelled at him. 
    
    "Cause we need to apologies, that is why." Sailor Venus said. 
    
    "Well I will deliver your message to her." Prince Apollo said. 
    
    "Thanks a lot." Neptune fumed. 
    
    "No, you will take us too her right now!!" Uranus yelled, at him
    
    "What makes you think that? It is not that you actually deserve to see her."
    
    "You will take me to her, won't you Jadeite?" Sailor Mars pouted.
    
    "I… I can't do that Rei." Jadeite said. "I have been ordered not to tell where 
    
    she is. 
    
    Rei looked pleadingly at him, but just looked right back at her without saying 
    
    a word.
    
     She thought to herself. 
    
    "If you don't want a thunder strike up your a**, I suggest that you tell us 
    
    where Usagi-chan is right now."  Sailor Jupiter said. 
    
    "I would love to see you try that one, just once. I promise that you will only do 
    
    that this time." The man said. Lita, unconsciously, looked up and met his eyes. 
    
    They were shining, with the promise of trouble, if she dared to attack him.
    
    "For the last time, where is Usagi?" Darien demanded. 
    
    "Right here." responded a female voice. The scouts and tuxedo mask turned around 
    
    to see a small group people, riding on horses. One of them was Usagi. But not 
    
    the Usagi they knew. She had long silver hair, wearing a beautiful gown, with a 
    
    tiara on her forehead. Surrounding her was a group of five men, who wore the 
    
    same uniform, except for one. He was wearing a light amour, with the signs of 
    
    the Moon, Earth and Sun, with a crown on his head. 
    
    The scouts gasped at the sight before them. She looked just like a goddess. 
    
    "U-Usako???" Darien stammered. 
    
    "Please, Prince Darien. Informality isn't good in these types of situations." 
    
    Serenity said in a formal tone. 
    
    The scouts looked at her, flabbergasted. They could not believe that this was 
    
    the girl they kicked out five years ago. 
    
    "Usa-chan we…" Uranus was at loss for words. 
    
    "Your Majesties, the enemy has been defeated for now."
    
    "YOUR MAJESTIES!!!" the scouts cried out. "Usagi what is going on here???"
    
    She just looked at them.
    
    "Well we are waiting." Rei said, but quickly regret it, realizing that she had
    
    probably lost the last chance of becoming her friend again. But to her utter 
    
    surprise, Usagi just smiled, shaking her head. "Same old Rei, you haven't 
    
    changed at all since I last saw you. One of the very reasons that I left this 
    
    place."
    
    "Usagi, please listen to us. We didn'…" Venus began, but was cut short. 
    
    "Why should I? You didn't want to hear me out." They looked down at the ground, as if it 
    
    was the most interesting thing in the world. "Lucky I won't make that same 
    
    mistake, so I will listen to you. But you better have a damn good explanation, 
    
    and reason for why I should forgive you." She looked at Michael, while asking 
    
    him telepathically 
    
     Michael responded. 
    
    The Moon family's house:
    
    The group entered the large house Serenity and her family had purchased. The 
    
    scouts and Darien were shocked to se how BIG the house really was, being 
    
    positioned on a hill, made the house look very small form the road. Haruka 
    
    looked out the window next to her, and was more shocked to see the outside. Serenity 
    
    couldn't help smiling at the look on her face. 
    
    The garden was a very large place, with roses and a small fountain. Just outside 
    
    the house there was a large swimming pool. The rest of the garden looked just a 
    
    palace-garden. 
    
    "Wow, this place is awesome, Usagi." Rei said. The other girls just nodded. 
    
    "Well, being a Queen does have advantages." She replied with a smile. She then 
    
    turned around and headed back inside the house. 
    
    "She sure is different." Rei said sadly. 
    
    "Yes I wish she would just go back being her old self again." Michiru said, 
    
    looking at the after her. 
    
    "She has just grown up. Isn't that what you all wanted?" Terra asked.
    
    "I…" Minako began, "didn't know she would be like this?"
    
    "Neither did I." Luna added quietly. 
    
    "We have destroyed a cheerful girl, who could always make us laugh." 
    
    Later that evening the scouts were being introduced to the other team members. 
    
    Afterwards they told Serenity about the dreams, which was the main reason, for 
    
    them to act the way they did, and they were forgiven. Serenity then told them 
    
    what she already knew about then dreams, and who had been giving sending them, 
    
    and they had been controlled by the Dark Lord's wizard. A man called Saruman, 
    
    who was also responsible for these orch attacks.
    
    "…you see scouts; the first orch's couldn't stand sun light, so their attacks 
    
    came only at night. But then Saruman created, with the use of magic, a whole 
    
    new breed of orch's, called Uricay. They are stronger, more vicious and 
    
    bloodthirsty than regular orch's " Kevin (Kunzite) said. 
    
    "But what are they? When I scanned them, my computer said they were humans." 
    
    Ami said.
    
    "Yes and no. They are Terrans, Lunariens, Venusians, Martians, and so on. They 
    
    don't know pain, fear, they only do the bidding of the Dark Lord. 
    
    "How can anything be that evil?" Hotaru said, hugging a pillow for comfort.
    
    "It doesn't just stop there, Galaxia, Beryl, Death busters, all the enemies we 
    
    have fought come from Mordor." Damien added.
    
    "But in order for you to understand what you truly are up against, you need to 
    
    regain your memories, so when you all go to bed tonight, put these crystals 
    
    next to your pillow." Serenity said.
    
    "Okay." The inner and outer scouts said, as they talked about other things 
    
    beside there enemy.
    
    As each of the scouts left the moon family's house that night, they couldn't 
    
    stop thinking about there enemy. They had been greatly effected by, what 
    
    Serenity had told them, and they didn't like the fact that the only ones that 
    
    could beat the Uricay-warriors lived far away. 
    
    "Man I wish that Jadeite was here right now." Rei said. 
    
    "I know what you mean, I felt a lot more safe being with Rick." Michiru said, 
    
    whit sparks shinning in her eyes.
    
    "Please, they are just boys." Ami said, "it is not the end of the world, if you 
    
    guys have to…" The looks the other girls were giving her told her to shut up. 
    
    "…I'll be quiet now." she finished. 
    
    "Ami, it is not like you didn't check Zachary out. We all saw it you know." 
    
    Setsuna said smiling.
    
    "TRUTH OR DARE!!" yelled Minako, Pointing at Ami.
    
    "Well maybe not all of us." Lita said causing Minako to blush. "Anyway, Ami 
    
    truth or dare."
    
    "Hey!!" Ami shouted, "did I say I want to play?"
    
    "Now you didn't, but you are going to play." Haruka said, smiling evilly. 
    
    "Yeah right." Ami fumed looking away. 
    
    "Are you blushing, Ami?" Hotaru asked. 
    
    "NO" Ami muttered. 
    
    "Then why can I read in the light coming from your cheeks?" Rei said laughing. 
    
    "I think I'll be going home now." Ami said, and quickly took off, while the other 
    
    girls were laughing. 


	6. Chapter 4 Memories of the past

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not 
    
    belong to me.  It belongs to Naoko 
    
    Takeuchi and DIC and neither does Lord of the rings. It belongs to some American 
    
    producer, so DON'T SUE ME. 
    
    Authors name: Ring lord
    
    Title: Serena's new life
    
    Time:  Crossover between sailor moon and Lord of the rings
    
    Rate: PG13
    
    This is my first fan fiction and hopefully not my last. So since      
    
    English is not my native language, please do not flame me for Grammatical and/or 
    
    spelling errors there might be. 
    
    Thank you!!. 
    
    --------------
    
    A little list of characters for this chapter only:
    
    Princesses of the Milky Way:
    
    Princess Galaxia ・Good Sailor Galaxia
    
    Princess Aya ・Sailor Aluminium Siren
    
    Princess Nezu ・Sailor Ion Mouse
    
    Princess Akane ・Sailor Lead Crow
    
    Princesses of the star kingdom: (AN: I get pretty confused about these three, in 
    
    the TV-show) 
    
    They are girls okay!!
    
    Princess Yaten ・Sailor Star Healer
    
    Princess Seiya - Sailor Star Maker
    
    Princess Taiki ・Sailor Star Fighter
    
    Chapter 4: Memories of the past・ 
    
    As the scouts went to sleep that night, they placed the crystals next to their 
    
    pillows, as they were told to do, and each of them had the memories restored to 
    
    them just like Serenity said they would. 
    
    (IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, MUST READ THIS!!!!: The following is MY POV, of what 
    
    happened back in the silver millennium. As for the scouts memories follows 
    
    shortly afterwards!!!)   
    
    The silver Millennium; Authors POV:
    
    Outside it was a happy time. The royal families of planetary kingdoms were 
    
    able to hide a great secret. A great secret, that if it got out to the public, 
    
    could destroy every kingdom in the solar system. But the young princesses of the 
    
    solar system were unaware of this, and lived on like nothing was wrong. But 
    
    their lovers, that was different matter. They were well aware of the situation 
    
    the kingdoms were in. And the political situation was even worse, they had been 
    
    forced, at the last peace signing with the Negaverse, to agree  that their
    
    daughters were to marry the Dark Lords of the Negaverse, but they had been 
    
    deceived. Their daughter been promised to the Lords of Mordor, and when it was 
    
    discovered, it was too late. They had made an agreement that they could not 
    
    dismiss, for the result could well be Universal war, and the end of Silver 
    
    Millennium. Since the last war with the Negaverse, the moon kingdom had been without
    
    a real army, because of the fear that it might lead to an arms race, leading 
    
    to another war. Instead they had created a small group of warriors, 19 to be 
    
    exact, which between them had the power to destroy planets, stars, even whole 
    
    solar systems. They where divided into four groups: The Terran Knights or 
    
    Generals; the Moon Knights or Generals; the Sun knights or generals; and finally, on 
    
    the Sun, three knights, carrying the three Swords of Crystal.  They held the 
    
    same amount of power as the Silver Crystal, the Blue (AN: I know it's gold, but 
    
    anyway) Earth Crystal, and the Golden Sun Crystal. 
    
    Their job was to ensure that, no matter what, the princess of the moon would 
    
    never be harmed in anyway. The kings and queens even went so far as to allow the 
    
    knights to overrule the Moon Queen's orders if they thought it necessary. This was 
    
    so secret that nobody, except for the Moon Princess of course, knew about this, 
    
    not even the Sailor Scouts whose job it was to protect her. 
    
    The Knights and the Scouts quickly befriended each other, and it soon grew into 
    
    something more. Their parents knew they had to stop it since they already were 
    
    engaged, but their hearts wouldn't let them. They knew that this was a prelude to 
    
    war. 
    
    Years passed and the young Princesses grew up like sisters, they were always 
    
    together along with their loved ones. But as they turned sixteen and became the 
    
    age of marriage which meant that they would soon be married to the dark lords, 
    
    they still were not aware of there fate, not even Pluto, for that part had 
    
    magically been turned cloudy by her father. So they continued to live a happy 
    
    life, the Princesses began to talk about marrying the Knights, they were so happy 
    
    together. 
    
    But to their great misery, their parents wouldn't allow it, and they began 
    
    suspecting that something was wrong. As always Ami, (AN who else!!) princess 
    
    of Mercury, daughter of Queen Amelia and King Frost, (AN: hey!! The man's got to 
    
    have a name ) who got the suspicion. She and the others decided to ask 
    
    their parents the following evening. 
    
    "Mom, dad there is some thing I need to ask you". Princess Setsuna of Pluto had 
    
    asked her parents, during dinner. 
    
    "What, is it darling?" The king had replied. 
    
    "Am I-" she paused, followed by a long break, gathering her courage, "Am I 
    
    engaged to anybody?" She finally asked, dreading the answer. Her parents had 
    
    looked at her in stunned silence. 
    
    "N-no what makes you think that?" the queen answered her question whit a 
    
    question of her own. 
    
    "Please mother I need to know."
    
    "Yes you are." Her father said. 
    
    "Who??" She asked incredulously, mostly because she had her duties at the time 
    
    gates.
    
    "Well he is a Lord and that is just about that, it has been many years since have 
    
    seen him last." The queen told her.
    
    "You have engaged me to somebody; YOU don't even know a damn thing about, except 
    
    that he is a Lord. He could be a Nega-creep for all you know!" "He is" her father muttered, under his breath. 
    
    'WHAT!!!!!!" she screamed.  "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I AM 
    
    ENGAGED TO YOUMA?!?!? NO WAY. NOT NOW, NOT EVER. JUST FORGET IT, OR YOU CAN 
    
    HAVE MY TITLE BACK, MY WAND AND TIME KEY, EVEN MY LIFE!!!" she shouted, as she
    
    stormed out of the dinner room. 
    
    "That went well." The queen sighed. 
    
    Princess, Setsuna, Pluto's POV:
    
     She screamed in her mind.  Tears were streaming freely down her cheeks, and she didn't
    
    know what the hell to do. But she wouldn't marry that thing, because he
    
    certainly didn't fit under the category, mankind. "They were dark, cruel, 
    
    merciless and didn't care about or know what love was".  She declared.
    
    Author痴 POW:
    
    The same thing happened on each of the Inner and Outer planets in the sSolar 
    
    System. But similar things also happened in the kingdoms of the Milky Way, the 
    
    Star Kingdom (AN: kinmouse, where the starlight comes from, I think if not 
    
    please let me know), the Kingdom of Andromeda, and the Kingdom of Polaris. And 
    
    there princesses were devastated; they all had the feeling of betrayal.
    
    Princesses meeting; the garden pavilion. 
    
    "I can't believe this !!!" Princess Rei screamed. 
    
    "Why??!! It is like a nightmare." The oldest of them, Princess Galaxia, said. "First I 
    
    thought my parents were drunk, it just seemed so" 
    
    "It is a nightmare, bad dream, call it what you want, just as long I don't have 
    
    to dream the end of this." Princess Universe (Sailor Universe) said. 
    
    "They must been brainwashed or something." Princess Minako said.
    
    "Yeah, It is the only logical explanation to this marriage thing. I mean our 
    
    parents know that we already have decided on whom we wish to marry, so why would 
    
    they go and engage us to someone else." Serenity said. The others nodded. 
    
    "So how do you suppose that we are going to find that out? We can't exactly ask 
    
    our parents about it. I mean when we," she pointed at her two sisters, "asked 
    
    them about it last night they just turned white as a ghost." Princess Yaten 
    
    said. 
    
    "We could ask the dark lord himself?" Hotaru suggested looking at the others. 
    
    "How about we don't ask". Princess Aya said. 
    
    "I don't want to go to Mordor either." Princess Nezu said. 
    
    "Have you all lost your minds!!" yelled a voice.
    
    "Artemis!!!" the girls yelled in unison. 
    
    "YOU DO NOT GO TO THE LAND OF MORDOR, HAVE YOU ALL GONE CRAZY!!?" he could not 
    
    believe what he was hearing. 
    
    "Artemis we need to find out what is going on. And why our parents have engaged 
    
    us to some Nega-creeps." Galaxia said. 
    
    "That maybe, BUT YOU DO NOT GO TO THE LAND OF MORDOR, UNDERSTAND?"
    
    "Umm, noo." Said Ami and Yaten, at the same time.
    
    "Sigh" was all Artemis said. 
    
    "If you do, I'll make sure that your boyfriends will pretend not to know who you 
    
    are." Artemis said. 
    
    "You wouldn't DARE." Taiki said, glaring daggers at him.
    
    "Anything to prevent you from going to Mordor." He replied. "There is evil there 
    
    that will eat you alive if they discover you there. Mordor is not an amusement 
    
    park, for you to play in."
    
    They glared at him. "We didn't say that we were going to play there." Haruka 
    
    said.
    
    "Right, because you aren't going" He said quickly.
    
    "We did, however, say that we are going there to ask some questions." Michiru added.
    
    "You're not going to be asking questions. You are going to be begging them to 
    
    kill you, once they are finished torturing you, and I don't mean tickling you."
    
    Artemis snapped.
    
    Later:
    
    "I can't believe those girls, Luna.  To think that they would actually go to 
    
    Mordor." Artemis sighed. 
    
    "I know what you mean, but remember what the mothers did at their ages." She 
    
    responded.
    
    "I try not to. Anyway that is not the same." Artemis retorted. 
    
    "Really, what is the difference? I remember that queen Ariann of the Milky Way 
    
    snuck away from her fiancé in order to be with the prince of Callistro." Luna 
    
    said, bowing her head at the memory. Her parents had been furious when they 
    
    had found out, and she had been denied to see her friends for a whole month. The 
    
    princess, of course, had been devastated, because she had loved him so much, and 
    
    she hated her fiancé. 
    
    "Yes the Princesses of the Universe haven't always been the best people to keep the 
    
    royal etiquettes. It is a shame though, and to think that they are the rulers of 
    
    the Universe. It is a complete disaster. Well, almost, and everybody thinks so 
    
    until the day when the princesses are to rule. It's the same situation every single 
    
    time." Artemis said. "Why can't they change, just a little?"
    
    "I think it is a DNA thing, you know." Luna said trying not to laugh.
    
    "Yeah you are probably right, Luna." Artemis responded trying, fighting against 
    
    the urge to laugh himself.
    
    Princesses meeting; the garden pavilion. 
    
    "I  don't care what Artemis says. I am going to Mordor." Aya said, stuffing her 
    
    face with cookies. She would always eat a lot whenever she was depressed. 
    
    "Well if we are going, we'll need to carry weapons." Princess Akane said.
    
    "You will need a lot more than weapons if you are going to Mordor." Galen said, 
    
    as he and Keith walked up the stairs to where they sat talking. 
    
    "You were listening?" Princess Rei said, annoyed. 
    
    "No not really." Keith replied. "But if you want to see what Mordor is, all you 
    
    have to do is ask."Princess Nezu nodded and said, "I want to know where I am going to live." "So you know. I was wondering when your parents were going to tell you about 
    
    your-" he stopped as he saw the looks of utter shock on their faces. 
    
    "Y-you know?" Haruka stammered.
    
    "Yes Haruka, I do. I am sorry for not telling you, but I am under orders not to 
    
    tell." He replied.
    
    "By whom!?"  all the girls asked in unison. 
    
    "Your parents." Keith replied. "…" the girls looked at each other. 
    
    "Has anyone told you who you are to marry?" Galen asked.
    
    "No.・they said, as tears started to glistening in there eyes.
    
    "Then look at this mirror." Rick said, he and Kevin, Michael and Darien had joined
    
    them. 
    
    "It's beautiful." Michiru whispered, looking at the mirror.
    
    "It is the mirror of truth, Michi." Rick replied. He wielded his hand over the 
    
    mirror, and images of the past and present came into view. 
    
    The images of the mirror:
    
    The land of Mordor was nothing but mountains, naked trees, volcanoes and 
    
    lava pits. It was almost possible to smell the death emanating from the ground. 
    
    The sky was covered in thick smoke and gases, coming from the erupting 
    
    volcanoes, a pure wasteland. It was clear, that in order to live or just be here 
    
    for that matter, you would have to be something unnatural, or simply death. 
    
    Somewhere in the centre, that the group of mountains had created, there was a really 
    
    big castle-like thing on top of a mountain. "That is the castle of Mount 
    
    Doom." Rick said pointing at the mirror. The scouts just nodded, shocked beyond 
    
    Belief that something such as that could exist.
    
    As the images shifted to the inside of the castle, things didn't become
    
    prettier, quite the opposite in fact, because in here there were torture 
    
    chambers, dungeons, and small museums exhibiting for the Dark Lord Sauron himself.
    
    The images faded, leaving the young princesses in a state of horror, shock, 
    
    tears, and disbelief.
    
    "Well, now you know what Mordor is." Rick said. "Not actually, what I would 
    
    describe as a five star hotel, not according to our standards at least. To them 
    
    maybe." He finished, trying to lighten the mood.
    
    "T-the o-orch's…what are t-they?" Princess Lita stuttered, trying to get her voice to
    
    work.  
    
    "They are citizens form our kingdoms. Tortured and mutated, into the most 
    
    horrible monsters the Universe has ever seen. They where first created by the 
    
    Dark Lord himself, using the prisoners he had taken, during conquering of the 
    
    Universe. But the Earth and Moon united in a great Alliance, known as the Terran 
    
    Alliance, and smashed the armies of Mordor.  It took four hundred years to do so, 
    
    and during that time, the Dark Lord captured more people for his armies. Then the 
    
    Sun joined the Alliance, and it became known as the Silver Alliance, thus the 
    
    name, the Silver millennium, and has been going on ever since. But the Alliance 
    
    prepared for a final conflict with Mordor, over the last 4500 years, the 
    
    Universe has gone from one war to another, and now the rulers wanted to end it. 
    
    The armies of Mordor were defeated but the soul of the Dark Lord was allowed to 
    
    endure, since the prince of another kingdom that had joined the Alliance, 
    
    namely the mineral kingdom, to you it is known as the Negaverse, didn't destroy 
    
    the Ring when he had the chance. Metallia is his grandchild, and Beryl has 
    
    embraced, just like Selenity, the power of the Ring. However, the forces of 
    
    Mordor will stop at nothing in order to bring the Ring back to their master. 
    
    And so a new enemy for the Kingdoms of the Silver Alliance surfaced, and with 
    
    that a whole new war. The kingdoms tried to the very end to give in to the 
    
    demands of the Negaverse, but when they attacked the earth, war was inevitable. 
    
    Large amounts of forces were sent to Earth to assist in the war. But the Negaverse 
    
    had an unknown ally, what was left of the forces of Mordor, fought alongside with the 
    
    Nega-forces. They could almost feel the victory within their grasp, and that 
    
    became the main power driving them, into battle after battle. For twenty five 
    
    years the war raged, until the Moon finally had no strength left, to fight 
    
    with." Rick explained, but was cut short by Minako, "But what about the Moon 
    
    Queen?"
    
    "She was very ill at the time. And to make things worse she didn't have an 
    
    heir. So the throne would pass to her sister, the princess of the sun. That is 
    
    why you, Serenity are able to control the Silver Crystal and the Sun Crystal. 
    
    And so came the day of the peace declaration. And your parents were forced into 
    
    agreeing, that you were to marry the Dark Lords of Mordor, as a repayment for 
    
    the treaty they had been forced to sign. But during all this time the Ring had 
    
    betrayed the Dark Prince, and for 1400 years know one saw it." Rick said. 
    
    "…" the girls just stared at him.
    
    "Now you know why there is a keeper of time." He said quietly. "So that these 
    
    things are never forgotten." 
    
    "Will they always be here?" Hotaru asked. 
    
    "Yes, until somebody is brave enough to go to Mordor and throw the Ring down into 
    
    the fires of Mount Doom. They are inside that castle you saw in the mirror." The princesses gulped and looked at each other worriedly.
    
    Authors POV:
    
    Days went by, and became months. The princesses had all agreed to go along with the 
    
    marriage act in order to fool Mordor into believing that they really would 
    
    carry on with this, while large amount of forces gathered in army groups across 
    
    the galaxy. 
    
    It was a prelude to war. 
    
    And four months later the war came, there had long been fighting on Earth. 
    
    Darien and his four Generals had gone home, and the Moon and Sun had sent their 
    
    Generals along to help them. 
    
    At the Moon, the Princesses hoped and prayed that they would return. They didn't, as 
    
    high ranking Generals of an Alliance known as the Nega-Force defeated the 
    
    Moon forces easily. 
    
    And then the moon fell to the same power they had defeated 4500 years before, on 
    
    the slopes of mount doom.
    
    End of chapter 4
    
    To be continued in chapter 5 "Answers" 
    
    -------------------


	7. Chapter 5 Answers

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me.  It belongs to Naoko 

Takeuchi and DIC and neither does Lord of the rings. It belongs to some American producer, SO PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME!! 

Authors name: Ring lord****

Title: Serena's new life

Time:  Crossover between sailor moon and Lord of the rings

Rate: PG13

This is my first fan fiction and hopefully not my last. So since      

English is not my native language, please do not flame me for Grammatik and/or spelling errors there might be. 

Thank you!!. 

--------------------

Chapter 5 – What really happened?

In the land of Mordor: 

Galaxia looked out of the window. Lord Sauron where very displeased with the effort of the latest confrontation with the scouts and the fact that princess Serenity where back didn't help at all.

The only thing that made lord Sauron pleased was the fact that his army where growing fast. More then a 100 Uri cay orc's where ready and they where going to be used very soon. 

Tokyo:

It was early next morning, as the scouts and Darien meet at Rei's temple and only thing was on the agenda, namely Serena's and the generals return. The scouts didn't like the fact that she had new guardians at all. 

They all looked very tired from the lack of sleep. It had been a night of surprises, pain and sorrow. They had regained there full memories from the past, just like Serena had said they would. Haruka didn't know what she was anymore. She loved Michiru but that wasn't really the same anymore, not with her memories restored. Right now she wanted nothing more then to be in Galen's arms. 

"I can't believe that Usagi is back." Darien said, as he sat down. 

"What I can't believe is that the generals are back." Minako squalled.

"Me either." Rei added in a dreamy voice. 

Darien snorted, "I can't believe that she would dump me over that… Prince wannabe." 

"It is all my fault." Rei cried. "I never gave her credit for anything that she did."

"At least she's talking to us." Michiru said as a few tears trickled down her checks. 

"Don't cry Michi," Haruka said, "The important thing is that she is back and," she paused, "be her friends and guardians again.

The others nodded in agreement. 

"I don't think I will ever stop crying if she doesn't want us anymore." Mako said. 

Don't worry Usako. You will be mine again, I promise. And that wannabe will be forgotten.

"There is something a lot more serious that we need to deal with," Artemis said, "and we need to be quick about."

"What is that??" Minako said, as she whipped her eyes.

"Finding out who this enemy is, and why your powers are almost useless against them." Artemis replied. 

The other nodded slowly. Michiru just looked in the ground. She had been a wreck and wished that Usagi had still been here.

"Flash back"

She was lying on her bed, crying. Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna, Minako and Rei had just left the room after they had been in a huge argument. She had told them that they had made a stupid mistake in kicking Usagi out of the team and that they needed to go and make an apology. The others, save for Haruka, had told her that I she did that she would be out of the team as well. Michiru had been shocked to death by that and had told them that they where no better then the enemy they fought. She had looked to Haruka for some support but she had just said that she had to agree with the others. She too was very disappointed in the way Usagi acted and did want to be ruled by her, or at least having second thoughts about it. She had screamed her lungs out, telling them to get the hell out of her house this instant. 

"Why!?! Why was I so god damn stupid?? Why didn't I listen to her?? She probably won't even talk to me if I go and apology to her," Michiru said, whipping her eyes, "but I have to tell her that I didn't mean any of it. I don't care if the other kick me out as well as long as I don't loose my princess!" the said to herself."  She left the apartment quickly and ran towards Usagi's house. She got to the house 15 minutes later. Breathing heavily, she rang on the door. It was Usagi's mother that opened the door. It was clearly for that she had been crying very much. 

"Umm, hi Miss Tsukino. Is Usagi there?" She asked, hoping that she was. 

Miss Tsukino broke down into tears again. "No she sobered, she has left Japan. I don't know where she could have gone." Shaking, she handed Michiru Usagi's goodbye letter for her family. 

My dear family, 

This is not an easy decision for me to make but I can no longer stay here in Japan. My friends have deserted me and my life is in danger. I wish not to pull you or my friends into that danger with me and there for I have made this decision. In time I might tell you where I am but right now it is best that you don't know. I am sailor moon and Luna is my guardian cat and advisor. I have been fighting the monsters that have been attacking Tokyo lately, with the aide of my scouts, whom I shall not mention by name since I don't want the to get hurt either.

At this Michiru stopped reading. ~ After all we have done, she is still protecting us!! Why she has absolutely no reason to. ~ She thought and continued to read.

Please show this to Luna, there are some special information's to her that I wont put in the scouts letter: 

Luna I know that we had our misunderstandings but I want you to know that I love you very much, even though I sometimes yell at you for always being on my chase about SM duties ect. Take care kitty; I trust that you can stay with one of the other scouts. You might want to ask Rei or Haruka. Having you is part of the chain for command. 

Take care all of you. I love you all!

          Signed.

        Usagi Tsukino.

Michiru let the letter fall to the ground and just stared into the thin air. Tears started to fall from her eyes again. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

******

I know that this chapter is short, but my computer has been having a feast. It's been eating the two chapters that I have written so I am going to write new once. It really annoys me because the chapters were quite good actually. (I think so anyway) Sorry for the long time since the last update!!!

E-mail: Ringlord2002@hotmail.com

MSN: Ringlord2002@hotmail.com / Prince of Uranus

AIM: Ringlord202

Until next time…   


End file.
